


不是性交？是性爱

by Brulina



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brulina/pseuds/Brulina
Summary: 这是路飞第一次和罗做，对于两个人来说都有不一样的意义。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	不是性交？是性爱

罗的阴茎很漂亮。他的每一任床伴都会这么说，然而说完之后他们又并不会对此处多下功夫，总是在把后面搞得一塌糊涂自己满意以后再帮他草草了事，或者干脆点期待他直接靠后面出来。大概罗也没有认真挑选过和他上床的对象——来者不拒，谁都可以上你，罗。他们之中的一个噗噗噗笑着戏谑地这样形容他，是哪一个呢？罗试图回想，回忆却被粗暴地打断了。喘息。  
他或许真的是来者不拒，在海上漂的人原本没有那么多繁文缛节，在上在下在前在后对他而言也完全不重要，所以每一次性交的体验都参差不齐，全靠运气！但是不管是怎样糟糕的性交，被占有的感觉是独特的病毒，不需要再砍伐决断的船长喘息着把身体的某一部分短暂地交付出去，这无疑是一场豪赌的交易，在男人高潮的粗糙声音中到处是死亡的信号。  
有人在对他动手动脚，罗抬眼看身下的人，肩部利落的线条，黑发和黑色的耻毛混在一起，分不出来界限。这个人，他懒懒地看，似乎对他的阴茎很有耐心——这是从来没有过的体验，大家争先恐后往洞里钻，不就是为了自己射个爽？——可是这种耐心却不意味着温柔。那人像个没有见过世面的孩子，在他的身下拉拉扯扯，嘟嘟囔囔，触碰毫无轻重技巧，他的性器于是变成小孩子的玩具，被抚慰却达不到快感的程度，正戏迟迟不开场，脱了一半的裤子堆在膝盖下方，性欲悬在半空很让人不爽。喂。罗想一脚踹开他，行不行啊，我不是来跟你玩的。  
他正要踹他，那个人抬起头对他笑了笑。  
非常干净的眼睛。  
他沉了沉嗓子，喂，草帽当家的。  
男人的草帽已经落到了背后，手指也从前往后划，在中间地带没轻没重地按压。你是不是没有见过？他很想问，没有吃过猪肉总见过猪跑吧？然而这个人总是和别人都不一样的，行为出于本心，一点思维的弯折也没有，总是往意想不到的地方疾驰，放任他自己随意开放大概率是一言难尽的结局……呃啊。

男人用舌头舔了舔那个软软的地方，面前的人浑身颤抖，看起来是很舒服的样子。他把舌头往里面伸又转了一圈。他觉得好，这是一个积极的信号，意思是做对了。所以路飞继续舔那个红红的带着体味的洞，不断地向里面探，像小时候他和艾斯和萨博找到的那个山洞，他们一直进到好里面好里面。  
这次是用舌头，路飞从没有进入过他这么深的地方。他们总是很热切地打招呼，哟！特拉男，哟！特拉男躺在草席卷的一张床上，脱掉了一半的衣服让他把舌头把手指和其他东西都塞到他身体里，弄出令人高兴的气息。  
他专心向内，手握着罗的腰，滑滑地往里用力固定住。罗呼吸很重，抑制住了的呼吸在他用舌面压住壁肉的时候不住地钻出来。路飞不明白为什么要克制，但他知道罗的感觉很对，所以他直接咬住了最靠近穴口的那块肉。  
他会喜欢的。  
草！罗直接叫了出来，纹满图案的手指插进路飞的头发，揪住一小撮。他下嘴不重，却也狠狠地刺激到了最敏感的地方——把下半身交出去就是这样，你不知道下一秒对方要玩什么，好在目前为止还不算讨厌。  
罗说，草帽当家的，不要玩我了，直接进去吧。  
他确实已经做好准备了，这对于他来说不是什么了不得的事情，就像他们永远做好准备打斗和死亡一样。第一次做好像被骗去吸毒的无知少年，一下子上了瘾就很难出来，于是他几乎总是处于可以被上的状态。罗能感受到自己身后又热又软，空气越来越湿润，呼吸的节奏被打乱，皮肤的颜色一定也已经改变了。  
正常人此刻已经在他后面猛力抽插了吧。  
路飞抬了抬头，可是你这里很硬诶，不要紧吗？他伸出一根手指戳了戳阴茎和阴囊，又舔了舔，好像看到了一块好吃的……不，不要用那个来形容。  
不用……干！没关系，就这样就好。  
诶——没事吗特拉男，可是你看起来很舒服诶。路飞手上的动作没停，我可以给你口哦？  
他看起来真像是提出来一个很诱人的建议，就好像在酣畅淋漓的战斗要开始前提议等会来聚会大吃大喝一顿一样。  
不用，本来就是我提的，他一只手撑起身体，含糊地朝着已经开始混乱的地方点了点头，直接上就好。  
没关系嘛，路飞蹲在地上，拉拉扯扯。这里硬着不舒服，我帮你吧？没关系的，大家都是朋友嘛！  
这是朋友之间该做的事情吗！？罗要开口，路飞已经一口含到底，橡胶人的潜力是很难估量的。他觉得自己似乎已经要碰到会厌甚至更里面的位置。被包裹的快感和强烈的羞耻感像大海的浪潮漫过他。罗不安又无法支撑地倒下，橡胶到底是个什么神奇的鬼东西？他残存的理智都要被吸到那个不长脑子但是总是让他没有办法拒绝的人的嘴里去了。他认真地对他，就像是认真地吸一根大棒骨的骨髓，不得章法又十分卖力，在达成目标之前绝不会松懈。罗只能紧紧抓住心脏，双腿都不自觉地缠住那个火热的身体，滑溜溜地在他的背上纠缠——是他做出了选择，他选择同盟，选择这个人。  
橡胶的嘴一点都不安分，薄薄的唇有意无意地蹭过阴茎再往下一点的部分，在皮肤上一下又一下刮蹭。他沉重地呼吸着，在热辣辣的舌头以奇怪的角度舔过尿道口的时候忍不住胡乱向下抓草帽当家的，却又总是差一点握住，他的阴茎被湿漉漉地含住，脖子已经向后仰起到了不能更弯曲的程度却还是刺激到顺不过气，简直像那些被生生扭断了脖颈的无名海贼，下一瞬间就要被死亡的快感淹没。路飞很用力，很专心，并不拿他这情迷意乱的样子调情或是玩笑，只在感受到特拉男忍不住战栗的时候才仰起头来冲着他笑，笑的时候露出两排大牙齿，还有被磨得有些肿却还是呲牙咧嘴的嘴唇。罗低头喘息正对上这笑容，愣在原地三秒用最后的理智勾了勾手指将两人调换了位置，草帽当家的狠狠摔在床板上，露出伤痕的空白的胸腹。  
我说，罗粗声，手撑着大腿对准方向，扶着草帽当家的阴茎直接坐下，你可以直接进来了。  
这种感觉？很神奇。路飞觉得像什么，但是又实在是想不起来。做爱和吃肉，两件都让人高兴的事情，只是前一件事得和别人一起才能做，吃肉嘛，虽然派对的人越多越好，到嘴里还是自己的。可是罗好像和所有的哪些肉的味道都是不一样的，撑着在他身上磨了好几个上下，才反应过来要做什么。路飞很快进入角色，特拉男，你好厉害啊，好棒，你那个地方在夹我好爽。他伸手去抓夹在他们面前中间的那根东西，好烫，在坦荡荡的小腹上点头一蹭一蹭。特拉男满脸通红，死死地咬住嘴唇立在他身体上起伏。路飞伸长手摸他嘴唇，撬开钻进去，分开那些咬住的隐忍的部位。  
特拉男，他笑嘻嘻，你这样真好看。一边说他一边顶，特拉男像坐跷跷板般一上一下。  
罗晕乎乎地看着他，他在床上总是放得很开，他享受性交，喜欢被肏得差点就失去意识，但又并不把这当做玩乐。某人在射得干干净净后揪着他背后的皮肤叹气说罗啊，你全身都是悲哀。他拍掉他的手，不说话。性也是交易，过程结束，怎么可能推心置腹？可是草帽当家的插进去的时候罗倒吸一口气，他莫名觉得这会是很长一段时间里一系列事情的开端，无法预测结果的开端。这个男人总是到达他从来不让人到达的地方，用他从来不会花一秒钟考虑的方法做事，他想，就按他的节奏来吧。

海上的人哪个不是湿漉漉脏兮兮乱七八糟？罗下身都是黏液，迷糊要睡去的时候想，弗雷凡斯相比起来总是洁白的，直到被血洗干净的那天。  
路飞射出来的精液遮住了他满腹纹身，遮住了那些丑陋的纯洁的不堪的美丽的花纹和回忆。然后他几乎也同时释放，把这一切搞得更加乱七八糟，他们又搞了好多次直到两个人都累得喘气还缠在一起要索求最后的一点力气。罗看自己半身黏糊糊的地方，最后一次硬起来之前路飞非要让他摸，笑着说喂特拉男快来看，我的丁丁可以拉长打结诶哈哈哈。然后东倒西歪地射得到处都是。  
罗突然并不想擦掉这些黏糊糊的白色液体。就这样也挺好的。  
他们这些把脑袋别在裤腰带上的人，哪个不是随时都会死掉？和他性交过的人，有人每日命悬一线后就靠着脏兮兮的床上给自己打鸡血，有人绝望，每一场都像最后一次把人揉进身体里，射精的时候简直要哭出来，有人挫败到在混乱的身体里找到征服感，称霸不了一片海，至少驾驭一个人。而路飞，他想这样做，便做了，与吃到大餐或者钓鱼钓到海王类似乎并没有太大的区别。  
那罗呢？我自己？我为什么要和不同的人做？他们转换位置回到他躺下的状态，摇摇晃晃地被路飞抓住肩膀撞击的时候想，或许是贪恋体温吧，从那个时候就开始了，又或者他只是想用嘶吼和喘息去对抗从童年留下的一片死寂。再或他就是想要集邮呢？不乏有人有这种爱好，只差巨人族，只差鱼人，多有趣，是不是？罗感受到自己骨子里那点被世俗叫做贱婊子的东西，他不在乎。草帽当家的手臂好长，做的时候把他缠住好几圈，随着摆动的频率把他脑子里那点乱七八糟的绝望都赶了出去。  
他是一定会死的，他从很早以前就一直清楚地知道这一点，但是此刻他居然不再想那么快等到这一刻。

他们停下来。海水的声音在安静地回荡，冲刷一切阻挡的坚硬的物体。草帽当家的长手长脚地瘫在他身上，大喇喇的，一点防备都没有。他们就这样浑身赤裸地躺着，身下是湿了一半的混乱的床单和草垫。罗看着，等他醒来，再用亮晶晶的眼睛看着他说，特拉男，我饿了，我们去找吃的吧。


End file.
